The Bird and the Wolf
by Leto Lelantos
Summary: A new face is about to take over as the head of the Hellsing Family and their duties. What does this mean for Alucard and the future of the Organization? How will she deal with the Vampire and the new problems that face the organization at the same time? How will Alucad deal with with new breed of Hellsing and the surprises she brings with her? Alucard/OC


**Alucard could sense something was different with this girl but he couldn't tell what. When he finds out exactly what it is, will he be too late?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters from Hellsing. Any similarities between real character and original fictional characters created from my imagination if purely coincidence! Please enjoy!**

Integra Hellsing never like surprises but when she had heard that her father had a brother over seas she was a bit relieved. She had been wondering over the years that had gone by who was going to take over the hellsing organization should she pass away or be killed. She looked over the young girls file and smirked. She had the Hellsing blood in her alright, if those eyes were any indication. They were bluish grey much like her own but they were large, almost doll like and yet she could see the harshness and wisdom that looked far beyond her years. She was only 25 about the same age when Seras Victoria was turned. Her father was no slouch being away from family. He had made a fortune on his own through his trading company that spanned the globe. Just like a Hellsing she was quite the child prodigy in her own respect. She was quite athletic but still managed to stay top of her class in college, graduating magna cum worried Integra was the slight pink hue to her eyes that made her worry about her blood line. _Hmmmm Interesting._

"James, send someone to get this girl. We have much to discuss." James smiled and bowed and made his exit making the preparations. He had been her butler since Walter…. passed…. and he had been doing very well at the job but it wasn't the same.

-a day later-

ArIn walked into the large mansion unfazed by the blatant show of power and money. She was used to places like this and knew exactly who she was going to meet. She had heard of her name countless times from her father. She knew what this was wondering what this was going to be about. She came up to a large door and a butler whose name she learned to be James bowed and opened the door for her.

"Welcome Arianthe Amaryllis Petit Hellsing. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." The lady spoke to her standing about the same height as her only a few inches taller then her with a Cigar in her mouth. This was the infamous head of the Hellsing family and Hellsing organization Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing.

"The pleasure is all mine Aunt Integra." She bowed to her aunt, her hand over her heart. She was taught by her father proper etiquette and has learned how to ac properly. Personally she hated formalities and such but have heard stories of her aunt and these types of things.

"Rise. Now you must know the reason I've brought you here ." Her eyes calculating her heir and future head of the helloing organization.

"No ma'am." She stood at attention her back rigid and her hand behind her back.

"You will be my apprentice young one. My next in line, as the head of the hellsing family and Hellsing organization." She said it with such a straight face that Arin almost missed the part where she said she was the next one line to be head of the family. It took a moment to sink in and when it did her perfect facade was broken. The passive face she wore melted into that of disbelief and the previously straight back slouched.

"You… I… I think… What?" Her mind drew a blank at the claim that she was the heiress.

"Well now thats that is out of the way James will escort you to your new room which I have moved all of your things into and of course I've gotten your fathers approval." Good day to you Arianthe. We will continue our talks tomorrow." Fluster and confused she just dumbly nodded and followed James to said room.

She flopped down onto the incredibly soft mattress and let it all sink in. _I'm the heiress to the Hellsing family and the next head of the Hellsing organization._ She always believed she would lead a normal life and at most maybe… take over fathers position when time came but…. Hellsing? She knew they were a powerful family with ties to pretty much everything but she didn't really know _exactly_ what they did. She looked around the luxurious room and sighed. This was even bigger then the floor size of the flat she lived in. She could handle extravagance in small doses but now she had to stay here? How was she going to handle being in front of important faces all day? She took out her clear contacts and rubbed her sore eyes. She placed on her round glasses, similar to Integras and walked to the window to look into their courtyard and sighed. Boy was she exhausted, not physically mind you, but mentally. She lay onto of the covers and began to drift off to sleep, not bothering to change out of her clothes.

She awoke the the sound of rapping against her door. The morning light streamed past the curtains and hit her on the bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and opened the door to find James smiling at her. Her light blonde locks seemed to shimmer under the light and James seemed to have to regain composure for a moment.

"Good morning Miss Arianthe. Sir Integra asked me to wake you up this morning so that you will not be late for breakfast. it will be ready in an hour and I will bring you your schedule at the table..

"Ah y… yes. Thank you James." He was about to turn around when Arin stopped him. "Oh and one more thing James, please just call me Arin. I feel like Arianthe is a bit of a mouth full sometimes." She gave him a small smile which he returned.

"Oh course Miss Arin… I will see you in a bit then."

She closed her door with yet another sigh and looked at the ornate clock that graced the wall. _About an hour to get ready then._ She stepped into the large bathroom attached to the bedroom and undressed herself and sighed in relief as the warm water cascaded down onto her body. Not too long after she stepped out and wrapped herself in one of the plush towels. She failed to notice the eyes on the vanity that watched as she exited the bathroom. She dressed quickly as not to be late and noticed the boxes containing her belongings scattered around the room. She hoped nothing was missed at least and that everything was there. Out of habit she put on the ring she had had for as long as she could remember. apparently it was a family heirloom passed down from her mothers side of the family. It was a simple gold band with one small diamond in the middle of it. She was told never to lose it and to cherish it. Apparently a women from her mother side of the family was once in love with a Werewolf and they had children. The Werewolf had to go away but he gave the woman this ring to remember him by. The woman turned out to be pregnant with his child and thus her theory that she was part Were began. Of course there was no proof of it but she would like to believe she was. She's always loved things dealing with anything paranormal and things of that matter and even as a little girl tried to set out and prove that they existed but of course she never could.

Looking at the time as the time for breakfast drew close she hurried out to the dinning room with a nagging feeling she was being watched. She looked around her room and saw nothing, so she just brushed it off as her own wild imagination. She made her way to the dinning area but stopped occasionally to look behind her to see if she was being followed. _Find out I'm the next in line to the Hellsing family and not even a day I'm already paranoid. Pull yourself together Arin!_

Arriving at the table Sir Integra had already seated herself as the head of the table. Arin was confused as to where she would seat herself. She would usually sit two seats down from her fathers left but it was sir Integra so where she was going to seat herself with her? James pulled out a seat directly to the right of Sir Integra and she hesitantly took the seat.

"No need for formalities in so early in the morning Arianthe." Sir intergra smiled at her niece. "If it's just the two of us I really don't care where you sit. You could sit farther away from me if you feel uncomfortable if you would like."

Arin shook her quickly and smiled at her Aunt. "Of course not Aunt Integra. Actually I like sitting close to you. It feels like we are family, after all eating is best done with others, right?" She clapped her hand over her mouth when she realized she was speaking her mind so openly. She looked right into her eyes and noticed how they softened when she said she wanted to sit next to her.

"I see." That all she said and went back to reading her newspaper and Arin followed suit and ate.

-later that day-

Arin read the book diligently and fought the urge to yawn for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. Her schedule for the rest of the week was to brush up on the history of the Hellsing family and their role as one of the swords in her majesties arsenal. She still didn't know what made the Hellsings so special but she was curious. She saw a wolf out of the corner of her eye when she looked out into the courtyard. James was tending to the garden along with the gardener so they did not notice. The Wolf looked quite feral and malnourished. She rushed out to the balcony into the courtyard and started yelling. She jumped down from the second floor balcony and ran towards them.

"Sop!" James looked at the running young lady bewildered at her actions.

"Ms. Arin?" Before he had time to react she ran past him and stood with her arms spread in front of the rabid animal.

"My god! Someone hurry, an animal has approached the mansion!" James yelled into an earpiece and almost instantly a red dot was poised right between the wolfs eyes.

"No!" She turned her back to the animal and had the red dot right where heart was.

**Will she die so shortly after she arrives at the Hellsing mansion?**

RATE, REVIEW, AND FAVORITE FOR SOME LOVE!

I'll take story requests and ideas for what you would like to see happen!

Thank You for reading! -Nina


End file.
